


Of Birds and Gods Prologue

by Nianque



Series: Of Birds and Gods [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gods, Prophecy, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianque/pseuds/Nianque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something coming that nobody can predict. A world that was meant to be perfect in every way has come under-siege. On this world is housed several artifacts of unparalleled power, that must never be used for evil. A higher being that oversees the fate of everything has foreseen this and has put into motion a long term plan that has a high chance of succeeding.</p><p>Three individuals taken from different realities. Forged under constant trial, these individuals will attempt to fix something that they have no knowledge of, even as they battle on their own worlds that have no connection to where something only called the Event takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Birds and Gods Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on this site, so sorry for errors in tags and other things that I should probably be aware of.
> 
> No Beta, so sorry for grammar and spelling errors. Also an apology in advance for canon errors.
> 
> This is going to be a rather vast piece of work that I will probably never finish but I will certainly try. 
> 
> Alright. So... Should I go ahead and put the fandom where everything eventually goes collides, into the fandoms now or in the story where it is actually included in? 
> 
> Hmm... So disclaimer is basically, I own nothing but my ideas. Arguments can be made for the higher being that sets things into motion but I like to think of the higher being as being from one of the four fandoms that this series stretches over.

There was a 2.59% chance of the Event ending in a preferred manner. That was unacceptable.

It thought on what was needed to get around the problem. Knowledge of magic, other life, and gods was preferable. None of those It found fit what It was looking for.

A thought came to it. If there were no one individual that fit the criteria that it was looking for, then it would change the individual to fit the criteria.

Too many options this time. Perhaps if two or more were chosen and bonded together in a way that would share memories and experiences.

This time it looked through for an individual that fit one or more of the criteria. Those it found had unusable personalities.

A thought. There was an individual that had a horrible life and so they grew shy and desperate for an escape. One of the false beings was guiding them in a way that would save that section of the multi-verse, but all of the heroes would be broken and/or dead. It looked through the possible futures and found something usable.

A leader in some versions of reality. A thinker in all of them. One who would fight to protect freedom no matter what. His life was manipulated harshly by outside beings. He would not be trusting toward those he viewed as god-like beings. Other lifeforms had torn apart the individual's life in so many ways that he did not trust anyone, especially those that came from the stars.

He did not discriminate however, and he was friendly enough with those he knew well enough to not turn on him. Just looking at the individual, it decided that he had so much sheer potential that it could not believe how that lesser being had left it unchecked. He would fight no matter what for what he perceived as freedom of all races. This, it decided, was perfect for what it was planning.

A check for other individuals that matched the first did not show much promise. There was a scant handful of those who would fight no matter what, but did not not trust easily.

An individual who was familiar with what they knew as magic was the focus of the second search. There were two. One was a child of prophecy and trusted too easily. That left the other.

Born as a back-up to the aforementioned prophecy. His life was full of hardships. His family badgered him greatly in an attempt to compare him and his father. It drove him further inward. The potential however was staggering. Toward the end of the war, he managed to tie a resistance force together despite torture.

Magic-wise, he was on the high end. He learned quick when he put forth the effort. He was unshakably loyal to those he viewed as friends. He would fight those who would tear his family and friends away from him in a manner, so fierce that it had seen it in only in rare occasion. He would have to be guided, but the first could do that, even as he tied the first to reality. He would be the perfect balance to the first.

A quick calculation told it that there was now a 58.62% chance of the Event playing out how it wanted. A third would be needed. It was risky, as too many would result in tension inside of the group.

It had magic, and other lifeforms covered now and the first covered a small portion of lesser beings, but perhaps not enough.

There were only a few worlds to search for what it required this time. On those worlds, there was a wealth of lesser beings. It was immediately drawn toward one individual. No, it was another child of prophecy whose very destiny was tied to the world. That would not do.

One of those who interacted with the child of prophecy however was interesting. Grief-stricken. Desperate for companionship and belonging. Not quite as loyal as the other two, but that would come in time. The parentage was interesting. Like the other two, the home life was... interesting. He was neglected not in the early life as the other two, but in the latter life.

A strong fighter that could teach the others how to fight in close range. A wealth of different cultures that could help in the time that they were given to settle events on their home worlds. Out of the three of them, he would be the most powerful because of his heritage. He would not use that power in a negative way. He stuck to his beliefs firmly.

The current path set toward him was lonely and unfulfilled. Again, the sheer potential radiating off of him took it by surprise. The lesser beings had torn apart his life and he would not trust the lesser beings. Even his own father. It had seen what was needed. He would join the others.

87.47% now. Just from the introduction of three bonded individuals, the chance for a preferred ending to the Event had gone from 2. 59% to 87.47%. It reworked the strands of the individuals and forcibly bonded them. If they now had another reason to hate those who were more powerful than they were, then so be it.

A message would have to be left inside the bond. Humans tended to react strangely when what they considered unusual occured. Perhaps It would clue them in on what would be happening in what they considered to be 8 1/2 years.

It tightened the mental protections the bond would naturally give, then gave one last thought to the preparations. There was nothing else that it could think of.

* * *

 

One individual was pulled back into real time, then the weaving began.

From the time up until the completed bonding, three individuals across an impossible amount of space, time, and realities began to have odd feelings. Feelings of connection. Of things that they could not possibly know. Dreams of different worlds plagued them each night, as they became closer and closer to each other in soul.

Then at last, on the night of June 29th, when the clock struck midnight. It was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Guesses as to who everybody is in this?
> 
> Right. So... I made some mistakes in what I was putting into the story that may make the characters over powered. I have taken those out.


End file.
